Josh's Breakdown
by niamheyxx
Summary: Josh's first breakdown; all the speech is from the show but I've added some of my thoughts into it! My first ever fanfiction so I hope it's good!


**A/N - This is my first ever Fan Fiction so just for someone to read this would make my day!**

* * *

The fire bell rang, josh knew this was going to come. He panicked, looking round the room, nervously, what was happening? He didn't understand!

'Okay everyone, Josh is the fire warden so do as he says' Mrs Diamond just smiled and nodded at Josh.

'Come on josh what we doin' then?' Fin paused, he could see the terror in his best mates eyes 'Alright mate, keep it together'

'there's a fire exit right out there' Trudi said, calmly pointing towards the door. Josh ran out the classroom.

'Josh whats going on mate?' fin shouted, running after him.

Josh was hitting the fire alarm.

'What you doing, its okay!' fin grabbed josh by the shoulders, josh just pushed him away. The blood from Josh's hand soaked into fins shirt.

'What?' fin was confused by his friends behaviour, the alarm was already going, why did he break the alarm again? He just carried on walking as his friend was running the opposite way.

Josh ran up the stairs, pushing through the other people coming down. He found the alarm, hit it then ran off in the direction of the staff room.

* * *

Outside, fin was walking towards Mr Clarkson (Tom, Josh's dad) ,'what you done to yourself?' he was looking at the blood.

'it's not mine!'

'well who's is it then?'

'it's Josh's' Nikki walked up, 'he started freaking out, hitting the fire alarm when it was already going off, I wanted to go after him but...' Mr Clarkson had already ran off by the time he'd finished. Nikki followed.

Fin pushed his hair back 'aw man' he knew he should have gone after him, after all he is supposed to be his best mate.

'Josh?' Tom called.

'Josh?' Nikki was calling for him too.

'Where is he?'

'He must be this way!' Nikki said, pointing in the direction of blood on the banister. They ran up the stairs and through to the hallway, Nikki went to look in another classroom, Tom went to the staff room.

He saw his sons foot, tapping on the floor. 'Josh?' tom ran over to where his son was sat, 'Josh! Are you ok?' 'What you doing here?' 'It wouldn't stop!' the tears in his eyes were rolling down his face. His hand was covered in blood.

Nikki walked in. Can you get the first aid kit?' he asked Nikki. He grabbed a piece of cloth that was on the table and bandaged his hand.

'Your fine'

'Why is it all going wrong dad?' he had a croak in his voice.

'What?'

'Dunno, everything, today'

'Look come on mate, lets get you sorted' he helped Josh to his feet and then they went to get his arm properly bandaged .by Nikki

* * *

'You knew it was a test, you didn't need to panic!' Tom said to Josh, he really didn't know what had come over his son, first drugs and now this!

'Why did you do it' she paused 'There, its not to bad, okay!'

Michael walked in, 'What happened?'

'He just slipped on some glass when he was rushed out quickly'' Nikki lied. 'I think I was a little too severe at the fire warden training'

'look he's fine he's doing really well!'

'Just a bit shaken aren't you Josh' Nikki looked at Josh, he wasn't paying any attention.

'well done on the evacuation, whatever you methods they obviously worked' he glanced down at Josh 'You take it easy okay!'

Michael left the room.

'thank you!' Tom said to Nikki.

'I did it for Josh. Okay, you got a second?' Nikki and Tom left the room.

* * *

'You need to get him to a GP as soon as possible!' you could see the seriousness in her eyes.

'He's just a bit wobbly!' Tom obviously thought that what Josh had done was normal children behaviour.

'D'you not think he needs to talk to someone? Think about what he's done, it, it's not normal behaviour, just take him to a GP and see what they say!'

'Why don't you just stick to basic first aid and leave the psychology to the people that know what they're talking about!'

Nikki just walked away.

Tom looked back into the room. Josh turned around and smiled, Tom just simply smiled back, Josh knew that whatever happens, his dad will always be there for him!


End file.
